


Jealousy

by Ithinkmarvelkilledme



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Jealousy, Tom Holland/Reader - Freeform, Tom/reader - Freeform, childhood tom, harrison osterfield/reader - Freeform, jealous!Tom, jealous!tom holland, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkmarvelkilledme/pseuds/Ithinkmarvelkilledme
Summary: You have lived opposite the Holland’s for 11 years now, and you, Tom and Harrison have become best friends. However, what happens when you reveal how hot you find Harrison, when Tom is madly in love with you. Jealousy ensues.





	1. First meetings and water fights

You moved into your house when you were 8, which was 11 years ago now. Opposite you were the Holland’s, and they had quickly become your family’s closest friends. 

“Dadddddddd” you whined, dragging yet another box full of random things into your new house, “when can we stop? I’m so bored and tired and hungryyyyyy”  
“Oh come on sweet pea, we’re almost done, and look mum is making tea now, so you’ve got something to get you through these last few boxes”  
“But It’s hot and I’m boreddddd” you replied with a grumpy look on your face  
“You’re so annoying Y/N” shouted your older brother from the car as he brought another box in, “just get on with it, look even Oscar is” he said, pointing at your younger brother, who was happily bringing two toys in from the car.  
“Hey that’s not fair! He’s bringing all the rubbish light stuff and I have to carry all the books”  
“Y/N! I swear to God if you don’t help your brothers and dad unpack the car then you’re not getting any dinner now come on!”  
“Fineeeeee I’ll do it” you whine as you skulk out the door to get another box. 

As you climb into the car to get the smallest box of books there is left, you hear a group of boys screaming and laughing opposite your new house.  
Ughhhhh not more boys, you think as you silently wish for your parents to have another child and for it to be a girl. No chance. You’re pulling the box out of the car, just as you feel a rush of ice cold water hit your back, soaking your spotty top and making you scream.  
Your dad and older brother come rushing out to see what’s wrong, and are met with an annoyed, soaked you, facing a group of 5 laughing boys holding water guns.  
“Sorry!” They chime in somewhat unison, trying to stifle their laughs.  
“I’m so wet ewww” you say, trying to wring out your top  
“That’s what she said hahahahahah” screeches the lanky, blonde boy standing at the back of the group, as he cracks up.  
“Harrison shut up you div” the curly, brown haired boy said under his breath, whilst punching the blonde boy in the arm, and looking up at your dad looming over them.  
“Excuse me what did you say??” Your dad questions the blonde boy, who looks about 12.  
“Umm uh nothing sorry uh nothing um” Harrison mutters as his face becomes redder and redder.  
“That’s what I thought. Don’t use that kind of language around my daughter please.” Your dad scolds the boy and then turns to you “right then Y/N, lets get you inside”  
As you walked up your drive you tried to work out what the blonde boy, who’s name was Harrison you found out, meant, but you had no clue, and just wanted to get out of your cold, wet clothes.

A few hours later you were watching some ICarly in your new living room, when the doorbell rings.  
“Y/N! Can you get it please sweetheart!” Your mum shouts from upstairs.  
“Ugh fine” you reply, pausing your TV.  
You open the door, and realise that it’s the curly haired boy from earlier, holding your box of books that you’d forgotten about.  
“Um hi” you say  
“Hi uh sorry about earlier um Mum wanted me to come round with these because you left them out when you went in earlier. So um yeah these are your books” he says, passing the box over to you, and you put them down behind you.  
“Y/N! Who is it?” Your mum shouts from upstairs.  
“Oh um it’s just a boy from across the street giving me the books back uhh his name is...” you look at him expectantly.  
“Oh uh Tom Holland uh yeah Tom” he says  
“He’s called Tom, Mum!” You continue.  
“Okay lovely” your mum replies.  
“Uh so yeah thanks for the books” you say, wanting to get back to your ICarly.  
“Oh yeah sure it’s fine, hope all your uh moving in goes well and stuff you know” he says  
“Thanks yeah oh and I’m definitely getting you back for earlier, just to let you know” you say with a laugh.  
Tom takes a step back “ha oh really??” He laughs and replies “guess we’ll have to see about that because I’m amazing at water fights”  
“Yeah? Well so am I” you reply, folding your arms “Bye Tom”  
“Bye oh wait what’s your name?” He asks as he turns to walk off.  
“Y/N”  
“Rematch tomorrow Y/N”  
“Yeah I’m so gonna win”  
“You wish”  
And with that you close the door and go back to your TV, thinking about the annoying boy from across the street and how badly you want to soak him like he did to you. 

—-the next day—-

“Oi what’s the girl from yesterday doing here?” Harrison asks Tom as he sees you walking across to the Holland house.  
“Oh she said that she’d get us back for yesterday apparently because she says she’s well good at water fights” Tom replies as you come in the gate with a water gun in hand and a towel in the other.  
“Ha well we’ll see about that” Harrison says, filling up he’s water gun.  
“Hi I’m Y/N” you say confidently as you walk over to the group of 5 boys stood in the middle of the lawn in shorts.  
“Who brings a towel to a water fight? Oh yeah that’s right, wimps do” Harrison says smugly whilst laughing. “Ignore him” Tom says as you turn red, dropping your towel on the floor  
“It’s fine, at least my face isn’t ugly like his”  
Tom and the rest of the boys laugh, whilst Harrison scoffs and rolls his eyes.  
“Anyway this is Sam, Harry and Paddy” Tom says through his laugh, introducing the other boys.  
“Yeah hi” you say giving them a smile. 

And the rest, as they say, is history.


	2. Drinking Games

Over the 11 years, you, Tom and Harrison became quite the threesome. Your shared love of banter brought the three of you together, it beginning with you completely thrashing Harrison in the water fight you had all those years ago. For once, Harrison’s smug smile was wiped off of his face, and Tom and you were in fits of giggles, watching him stand up, dripping with icy cold water that you just drenched him with.  
That summer, you would go over to the Holland’s most days, accompanied by your two brothers, who became especially close with Paddy, Sam and Harry. Many more water fights took place (most of which Harrison claims he won), but some days you’d just go over if your parents were being particularly annoying, and you could watch all the films you’d like in the Holland’s living room. Nikki and Dom became like second parents to you, and overall you just loved the bond that your two families formed.  
This carried on throughout your whole childhood; you joined Tom and Harrison’s school in the September of the year you moved, and were with them in most of your classes. You were constantly mocked in English for getting A*s, when the boys spent the whole lessons flicking pencils at each other and trying to put you off. This was very much the dynamic of you guys’ relationship. You and Harrison laughed at Tom’s inability to talk to a girl, even if it was just to pass some paper, Tom and you never stopped teasing Haz about his clumsiness. He tripped whilst walking into Drama when you guys were 15, and you and Tom erupted from your seats with an “eyyyyyyy Harrison we all saw that mate”. He would trip over at least once a week, and you and Tom would never let him get away with it. 

You guys got drunk for the first time with each other when you were 16, just after you’d finished your exams. It was a family BBQ in your garden, and your parents were very much distracted in the kitchen. Sam, Harry, Paddy and your two brothers were playing a game of cricket at the front of the garden, whilst you three were in your usual spot at the back of the garden behind the large oak tree.  
“Go on Y/N go and grab that bottle of gin on the table over there” taunted Harrison  
“Hell yeah I’m up for that” you replied with a smirk  
“Y/N” Tom said to you in a mock serious tone as he grabbed your face to turn it to yours  
“Yes Thomas” you replied with equal mock seriousness  
“Stealth mode is officially turned on” he announces as he massages your shoulders as if he’s a boxing coach getting you ready for a fight  
“Oof I’m ready I’m ready I can do this” you say slapping your cheeks with each hand  
“God you guys are such dorks” Harrison says with a laugh and a shake of his head  
Both yours and Tom’s head whipped round with mock shock in your faces.  
“Oh so I guess it’s just me and Tom having this gin then Haz??” You taunted Harrison  
“Yeahhhh Harrison is that right??” Joked Tom.  
“Ugh shut up you guys just get the gin Y/N”

“Du du du du du du du du du du du du” you hear behind you as you creep off, which Is Tom singing the James Bond theme tune for you.  
You try and stifle a laugh as you edge nearer to the table, still hearing Tom singing. “He’s such a dork Haz is right” you think, and in your distraction you suddenly notice Sam has looked up from the side of their match and noticed you grabbing the gin bottle.  
You’ve been caught. You hear Tom behind you go “shit Haz shit” Sam adopts a fake shock facial expression, and with a wink, he turns back to his match to let you carry on with your heist. You breathe a sigh of relief and run back to the two excited boys at the back of your garden.  
“Well thank fuck for that” Harrison says as you hand him the bottle and sit down  
“Nice oneeeeee Y/N” Tom says as he pats you on the back, bringing you into his side briefly, and you lean your head into his shoulder.  
“Right who’s up for shots then?” Harrison asks  
“me me me me me” you squeal as Harrison passes you the bottle  
“Go on Y/N you go first” Tom says  
You open the bottle and sniff it, scrunching your nose up at the smell  
“Eww that stinks of cleaning fluid hahahahah” you laugh  
“Oh just drink it come on Y/N” Harrison says, moving closer to you.  
“Right fine dickhead don’t get your knickers in a twist” you laugh  
You take a large swing of the gin, and swallow it with a scrunching of your eyes, “bleurgh that is gross hahahaha” you react “it’s meant to be drunk with mixers but it’s fine we’ll just drink it straight ahahahah”  
“Well yeah it’ll get us drunk more quickly dumbass” Harrison replies with a prod “now pass the bottle I want some”  
You pass the bottle over to Harrison and he takes a swig, before Tom does the same; coughing after swallowing the hard liquor.  
“Well uh that’s certainly strong” says Tom, passing the bottle back to you.  
“Well done genius” you say with a laugh, which earns you a shove from him on your left shoulder.  
“Right let’s make this more interesting” Harrison says as you cradle the bottle “drinking games” he says with wide eyes.  
“Yesssssss let’s do it” you squeal  
“Sshhh Y/N they’ll hear us if you carry on like that” Tom shushes you  
“Fine fine I’ll shut up” you say with a laugh and a zipping of the mouth action. Tom laughs and shakes his head.  
“Okay right lets just start off with never have I ever right?”  
“I’m game” Tom says  
“Let’s do it” you reply  
“Okay uhhh never have I ever seen my parents fuckin” Harrison says with a laugh  
“Haz!” Tom says with a shove  
“Hahahahaha nice one to start us off with Haz” you say “but I’ve never so I’m not drinking this round I guess”  
“Oh count yourself lucky” Tom says as he reaches for the bottle “I’m forever scarred”  
“Me too” Harrison says as he swigs the bottle after Tom  
“Unlucky guys, right well next question uhh never have I ever seen one of us naked” you say with a laugh, pointing to the other boys.  
All three of you grab the bottle in unison, causing you all to look at each other in shock and laughter.  
“Right okay hahahah who’s seen who then” you ask, taking your hand off the bottle.  
“Uhh well Tom and I may or may not have seen you after a shower through your window like last week” Harrison says, looking at Tom with a laugh. Blush is creeping up Tom’s neck.  
“Excuse me!?” You question, wide eyed in shock.  
“Well uh your window is like literally uh directly opposite mine Y/N and your curtains were not closed at all so it’s uh basically your fault” Tom says with a laugh  
“My fault?? You creeps could’ve just ignored it or at least shut your own curtains you pervs haha ffs how much did you see then?” You ask,embarrassed.  
“Ha pretty much everything” Harrison says “sorry hun” he laughs and leans back against the tree.  
“Well brilliant thanks” you say, rolling your eyes.  
“Hey well who did you see out of us two then Y/N??” Tom asks, nervously.  
“That would be you Tom hahah” you say  
“Ah shit” Tom says, blushing even more red as Harrison cracks up next to him.  
“Well yeah uhh it was like a few months ago when we were just about to go into your pool and you were getting changed and I walked in a bit too early Hahahah”  
By this point Harrison is almost in fits of giggles as he sees his friend become more and more embarrassed.  
“Wait how tf did I not notice you?” Tom asks you  
“Ah well you see Thomas, I had stealth mode on so I was invisible to everyone” you reply, giggling and taking your swing of gin.  
“Brilliant just brilliant. Well Haz do you want to reveal anything whilst we’re at it mate” Tom says  
“Hahahahaha nah nah I’ll leave the perving to Y/N” Harrison replied.  
“Hey!” You say , throwing a nearby twig at him “says you!”  
“Alright alright” Harrison says as he holds his hands up in mock surrender as Tom laughs.  
“Okay Tom your turn to ask” you say  
“Right uhhh never have I ever skinny dipped” Tom says  
“God we really are just making this themed on nakedness then” you say laughing  
“Well yeah that’s the only way to play Y/N” Harrison says  
“No one’s drinking then?” Tom asks  
“Pass me the bottle mate” Harrison says  
“Haz! Since when??” You ask  
“Yeah Haz since when man??” Tom questions  
“Oh just with some girl I met last summer in Spain” Harrison says, taking a swig of gin “shit I can really feel this getting to my head now”  
“Ohhhh Spain so the one with the..?” Tom actions with his hands that he has big tits  
“Hahahaha yeah mate that’s the one” Harrison says with a wink  
“Niceeeeee” Tom says, grinning  
“Oh stop it guys you fuckin creeps” you say, with a hand on your temple  
“Oh so you’ve never...?” Tom asks prodding you with the twig you threw at him earlier, a grin on his face.  
“Who me? Nooooo” you say, laughing at the thought “not that I’d pass it up if I got the chance” you say, winking.  
“Right so you tell us everything right?” Harrison asks  
“Yeahhh pretty much” you say, an eyebrow raised in question  
“So you’ve never made out with someone?” Harrison asks, smirking  
“Haz!” Tom says, hitting him as you blush  
“Why do you ask that then?” You ask  
“Well you know, at parties and things you’re never trying to get with anyone, you’re always just talking to people or like messing around with Tom” Harrison says  
“And I told you guys when I made out with a girl for the first time” Tom says  
“Same with me” Harrison adds  
“So you’ve never made out with anyone Y/N?” Tom asks  
“That May not be entirely true...” you say quickly, with a laugh as you grab the gin bottle and take another swig.  
“Omg no way spill” Harrison says looking at you with wide eyes  
“yeah come on Y/N tell us” Tom says, moving closer to you.  
“Ughhh you guysssss” you say, as you feel yourself blushing  
“Hey come on it’s just a kiss” Harrison says  
“Hmm” you say, smirking  
“What??” Tom asks  
“Nothinggggg” you say, giggling partially from the alcohol and partially from your thoughts.  
“It was more than a kiss???” Harrison asks, wide eyed.  
“What the fuck Y/N omg it was more than a kiss??” Tom asks  
“Alright alright guys, let me tell you what happened and don’t get pissed because I didn’t tell you right?”  
“Oh shit” Tom says as he swigs the bottle of gin  
“Come on then come on” Harrison says, confused and curious.  
“Right well imma need some more gin first” you say, grabbing the bottle and drinking, “Okay so it was at Gemma’s party like 2 months ago...” You say, before you’re interrupted by Tom “Okay Gemma’s party I remember that, that’s the one where you went home ill right?” He says  
“Tom! Let me just finish the story! But yeah that’s the one. Well, I didn’t actually go home ill, I started talking to this guy whilst you were all playing poker.  
“Which one wtf Y/N which one??” Tom asks  
“Tom for Christ’s sake let her finish” Harrison says, patting him on the back  
“Right so I was talking to this guy, and he was really tall you know, which is a fuckin turn on for me”  
“Brilliant” tom mutters under his breath  
“What?” You ask  
“Oh nothing” he says  
“So this guy is really tall and he’s like 19 but he’s well sweet so we get talking and he like loves marvel films so we talked about them for ages, then he gets me a drink and it’s some like cocktail which was my first taste of alcohol really and I’m ngl it was pretty gross but I pretended I liked it hahaha the second one didn’t taste of much alcohol so I got that one down quickly”  
“So he was trying to get you drunk essentially?” Tom asks, with an eyebrow raised  
“Nooo Tom he wasn’t shut up” you say  
“Y/N that’s pretty much what it sounds like I mean the guy’s 19 and you’re 16” Harrison adds  
“Guys shut up this is why I didn’t tell you, anyway let me carry on”  
“Oh there’s more is there?” Tom asks  
“Yes right okay so, I had a few drinks with him, and he was complimenting me on my dress right, you remember my dress Tom?”  
“Yeah I remember yeah” he replies  
“Well he was complimenting me and he was just so nice and he mentioned he had a car and asked whether I wanted to go back to his and watch Iron Man or something so you know I decided why the fuck not, he seemed well nice and I was up for whatever was going to happen next”  
“So that’s when you came and told us you were ill?” Harrison asks  
“Yeah Y/N, that’s when you came and lied to us right?” Tom asks with a laugh  
“Yesss alright that’s when I lied to you sorryyyyyy” you say, blushing and taking another swig of gin  
“Bloody hell Y/N you’re knocking that back, leave some for us yeah?” Harrison says, laughing  
“Yeah seriously Y/N how drunk are you?” Tom asks with his hand on your shoulder  
“Not thattttt drunk Tommyyy, look I can stand up” you say, standing up and wobbling “oooopss” you squeal as you fall back down onto Tom.  
“Oof darlin I think you’ve had enough to drink” Tom says  
“Nooooo gimme Harrison” you say, reaching out to Harrison, who’s holding the bottle of gin.  
“Not until you finish your story come on Y/N, wtf did you do??” Harrison asks  
“Ugh fine right so, I get into his car and we drive to his house, and he puts on a film and then well like about 20 minutes into it he leans over and kisses me, then we start to make out on his bed, and he like gets on top of me and unzips my dress and....”  
Harrison interrupts you, “right okay okay Y/N you’re drunk so you’ll probably tell us every detail if we let you carry on so let me get this straight, you made out and then what you guys just messed around?”  
“And we fucked” you announce nonchalantly  
“YOU WHAT?!” Tom screeches, standing up.  
“You guys alright?” Sam calls from the front of the garden  
“Yeahhhhh we’re fine thanks Sammy!” You shout  
“Tommy sit down you dick” you say with a giggle  
“Y/N you really fucked him?” Harrison asks  
“Just like that??” Tom asks  
“Well yeah we did everything else before he was so fucking good at licking me out oh my god my clit....” you babble before being abruptly interrupted  
“Y/N!” Both Harrison and Tom say at the same time  
“What??” You ask innocently  
“You’re so going to regret tonight when we tell you what you’ve told us hahahahah” Harrison laughs  
“Bloody hell” Tom says, running his hand through his hair, and then reaching for the gin bottle  
“Yeah so that’s that” you say, “sorry I didn’t tell you guys lol but now you know that I’m not so innocent after all” you say winking  
“Still can’t believe that you’re the first one out of us three to fuck someone” Harrison says  
“Yeah I for sure thought it would be Haz ngl” Tom says  
“Well surprise!” You say and giggle, “Hey I love this song holy shit!” You screech, getting up to go and dance with the other Holland boys and your brothers.  
“Shit we need to get her to bed before anyone realises she’s drunk” Tom says to Harrison, grabbing your arm.  
“Tommmyyyyyy” you whine and you don’t notice Tom biting his lip and blushing out of the corner of your eye. “I wannnaaaa danceeee”  
“Sweetheart come on you need to get some sleep” Tom says, bringing you back to him, and holding your shoulders.  
“Yeah come on Y/N, or everyone will know that you’ve drunk half a bottle of gin” Harrison says, picking you up bridal style as your head lolls and your eyes close. They walk you into the house,  
“Is Y/N alright?” Asks your dad, standing up  
“Yeah yeah she’s fine, she’s just really tired and fell asleep against the tree” Tom says  
“Oh uh right okay classic Y/N hahah” Your dad says.  
“Yeah hahah classic Y/N” Tom says  
Harrison lays you in your bed and flicks your head “oi ginhead get some sleep and don’t fuck any guys before tomorrow morning” he says with a laugh as he walks out. “Tommmyyyyyyy” you whine as Tom goes to leave you to sleep  
“Yes Y/N?” Tom replies  
“Help me get changed pleaseeee I don’t want to sleep in jeans”  
“Uh um uh okay if you need me to”  
“I’m dizzy Tommy”  
“Okay okay just lie down what do you want me to get?”  
“My pyjamas are in the second drawer down”  
“Got it” Tom makes his way to your drawers and pulls out navy silky shorts and a strappy too “these?” He asks with his back turned to you  
“Yeahhh those ones are perfect”  
Just as Tom turns around to give them to you he sees you stripped of your jeans and top in just your black bra and pants  
“Oh shit Y/N warn a guy before you strip” Tom says, blushing and covering his eyes  
“Oh just gimme the clothes Tommy”  
Tom throws the pyjamas at you and edges out the room, “right well uh Y/N sleep well, I’ll bring some water and painkillers in a bit so you don’t have a shit hangover all morning tomorrow but uh well goodnight”  
You change into your pyjamas whilst your head is spinning, not registering anything that happened that evening, and you flop down into your bed, falling asleep immediately.  
Oh boy was the next day interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I’ve put a lot of time and work into this chapter, so it would be amazing if you would comment and give it some love if you liked it and want more! Smut and jealousy to come ;)


	3. Hungover

As you regain consciousness, you feel the bright sun shining through your blinds and burning the backs of your retinas. You lift your head up for a millisecond, and see a glass of water and some paracetamol on your bedside table, before you let your head fall back onto your pillow. You feel as if it weighs 80 tonnes. This is your first hangover.   
“Shit” you mutter to yourself “so this is what it feel like” you say to yourself, trying to remember the previous evening. Pieces of it begin to come back to you, but only that you, Harrison and Tom started drinking the gin your parents left on the table and then there’s a gap. You hear someone presumably making breakfast in the kitchen, and decide that you should probably get up.   
Not a good idea. As soon as you stand, your head begins to spin, and you feel the sudden urge to throw your guts up. You sprint to the bathroom, just making it in time, before you hurl into the toilet. You’re praying that your parents don’t hear you.   
When the vomiting subsides, you slump down against the cold bath, letting your head fall onto the side, “why the fuck did I let those two convince me this was a good idea” you mutter  
“Y/N it didn’t take much convincing hun” you jump and turn your head round to see Harrison standing at the door of your bathroom with his arms folded, leaning against the door.   
“Haz what the fuck you scared me shitless” you say, rubbing your head, “what are you doing here? Why didn’t you go home?”  
“Oh when you passed out, me and Tom ended up just crashing in your living room, I think your parents realised we’d all been drinking by the way” Harrison adds  
“Wait wtf how come??” You ask, wide eyed  
“Uhh Y/N it was pretty obvious when I had to carry your drunken self past them all, I’m pretty sure you were muttering something about gin so they definitely didn’t believe me when I told them you were just tired hahahah” he says  
“Ugh bollocks” you say, putting your head in your hands  
“Wait so how much do you remember from last night then? He says  
“Like literally zero” you say, looking up “all I remember is getting that gin bottle from the table, and the rest is a blur”  
You see Harrison’s eyes widen, “what??” You ask  
“Hahahah this is fuckin funny” he says, laughing  
“Harrison I swear to god if you don’t tell me what happened last night, I’m gonna beat you up so bad” you say, standing up and wobbling.   
“Ha yeah sure you will in that state” he replies “I mean I’ve seen you in worse states” he says with a wink   
“Harrison what the fuck happened last night?? It can’t have been that bad it was just us 3” you say, racking your brain to try and remember the events of yesterday “and where is Tom at then? Has he gone home yet?” You add  
“Nah he’s still passed out on the sofa” Harrison says   
“Right well I guess I have to get it out of him then” you say, determinedly   
“Hahahah good luck with that mate” Harrison says, as he grabs his bag and walks out the front door.   
“Bye loser” you shout after him   
Right, you think, now to get whatever happened last night out of Tom. 

You manage to stumble into the living room, which is an open plan design, linked with your kitchen. Your parents seem to still be in bed so it must have been just Haz in the kitchen you heard. You see Tom sleeping on the sofa to your left and laugh at the mess that his brown curls are in. You snap a picture of him sleeping, his mouth ajar and tongue slightly hanging out. Definitely going to be useful, you think, going over to the kitchen and boiling the kettle for some tea. Whilst you’re grabbing a mug, you suddenly hear Tom begin to speak   
“Y/N...” he mumbles   
“Someone’s finally woken up then” you say, with your back still turned to him. You get no response, so you turn around and see that Tom is still fast asleep.   
Weirdo, you think as you laugh and turn back to making your tea.   
“Y/N.....” he mumbles again, this time in the form of a whine   
You turn around, getting annoyed now   
“What do you want dude????” You say   
Tom jumps awake at the sound of your voice “shit fuck bollocks what” he mutters, as he looks up and sees you holding a mug, looking over at him from the kitchen, he turns a bright shade of red as soon as he catches sight of you.   
“Yes? What do you want??” You question   
“Uh um” he clears his throat, standing up before falling back onto the sofa, rubbing his temples “what do mean??  
“You were calling my name whilst you were sleeping dipshit” you say, sipping your tea, “was I in your dream or something?”   
“No” he snaps “I..I didn’t dream so I dunno why that would have happened maybe you imagined it” he says  
“Well I didn’t” you reply bluntly, going to sit on the other sofa, “but alright mate. Anyway, I’ve woken up with the shittiest hangover”  
“I wonder why that is” he interrupts, grinning and leaning on his hands   
“Yeah well all I can remember is getting that gin from the table and then there’s this massive gap” you say  
“No way, you don’t remember anything??”  
“Nope, nothing. And I tried to get what happened out of Haz because he was acting all weird, like you are, but the twat walked off” you say   
“Hahah yeah well you’re not getting it out of me Y/N” he says, leaning back.   
“Tom wtf tell me what happened” you say  
“No chance” he says, smirking “it’s funny watching you confused”   
“Oh really? Well I thought it was pretty funny watching you sleeping, hair all messed up, tongue sticking out” you say, laughing and getting your phone out to show him the photographic evidence. “Exhibit A is right here, and I’m this close to posting it on Instagram if you don’t bloody tell me what went on” you say  
You see Tom’s eyes widen at the sight of the photo, and roll his eyes “oh come on that’s not even that bad Y/N, I don’t really give a shit”   
“So you don’t give a shit about this video either??” You question, swiping the screen and pressing play on a video that shows Tom sleeping and then suddenly he hears his voice, “Y/N...” he whines on the video. You see blush creeping up Tom’s face, and laugh as he mutters “shit”  
“See I told you you were saying my name” you say, triumphantly   
“Yeah, yeah alright I was probably just subconsciously aware that you were in the room or summat I dunno” he says   
“So imma post this if you don’t tell me what went on Tom” you say  
“Alright alright fine I’ll tell you, just delete that video it’s embarrassing my hair looks gross”   
“Mm hm?” You say, raising an eyebrow   
“Fuck off” he says, getting up and shoving you lightly on the shoulder as he walks past you, into the kitchen.   
“Right, well come on then, spill” you say, turning round to face him whilst he makes some toast.   
“Uhh well we basically just started drinking the gin” Tom starts   
“Yeah yeah I remember that what else?” You ask  
“Okay okay, then we were playing never have I ever, and uhh you asked if any of us had seen each other naked which we all had”  
“Oh my god I remember it now yes, you guys perved on me after my shower the other week!” You say, your mind becoming clearer now   
“Yeah and you perved on me last month remember?”  
“Oh shit yeah lol sorry, but it was an accident!” You say, laughing.   
“Right yeah so then you started getting all shifty and you were drinking a shit tonne by now and then you started talking about Gemma’s party” he said, raising his right eyebrow.   
You sit up at this point “no way did I talk about Gemma’s”  
“You did indeed” he says, making his way back to the sofa with his plate of toast.   
“What did I say?” You ask, putting your head in your hands.   
“That you fucked that random guy” Tom says, his mouth full of toast, smiling as he sees Harrison walk back in, unbeknownst to you.   
“Shite well at least it’s out there now” you say   
“What’s out there?” Harrison asks, making you jump and turn around.   
“Fuck, Harrison you’ve really got to stop scaring me like that, why are you back? You do know you don’t actually live here right?” You say, shoving his arm   
“It’s out that Y/N fucked that guy” Tom continues   
“Oh right Hahahahah yeah it’s out in not so glorious detail” he replies   
“Wtf do you mean Haz?” You ask, suspicious.   
“Oh nothing” he says smirking   
“Harrison” you probe, seriously.   
“Nothingggggg” he continues, jumping up “I’m going for a piss, Tom can tell you”   
“Oh ffs I hate you man” Tom says   
“Right what is he talking about??” You ask Tom   
“You were uhh quite detailed in your explanation of what you did with this guy, well at least you were before we stopped you” Tom says   
“Oh brilliant” you say sarcastically, “what did I say??”  
“Just something about your clit” he mutters   
“What?” You say, having missed what he just said   
“Something about your clit” he repeats, getting redder.   
“Oh for fuck sake I hate drunk me why am I like this” you say, cringing at the thought of talking about what you did with Matt.   
“The rest of the time you were quite cute don’t worry” Tom says, laughing.   
Harrison walks back into the living room, zipping up his jeans as he walks in  
“Haz you’re gross I’m pretty sure I just saw your dick before you zipped your jeans up” you say, shielding your eyes and laughing. “And put a shirt on would you, as much as I love seeing your rippling muscles” you add sarcastically   
“Oh you love it, don’t you??” He says with a wink, before sitting down next to Tom, who looks a bit pissed off for someone reason “He tell you then?” Harrison asks   
“Yesss he told me ffs” you reply   
“I know way too much about your sex life now Y/N” Harrison says   
“Well you don’t really Haz all she talked about was one guy it’s not really like this massive sex life she’s not some slut you know” Tom snaps, walking into the kitchen to put his plate in the sink.   
“Woahhh mate someone’s grumpy it was a joke man” Harrison says, putting his hands up in mock surrender   
“Yeah m’just hungover” Tom says “imma go home and shower so see ya guys” he says as he walks out the door.   
“Moody shit” Harrison says with a laugh after Tom leaves.   
“Oh leave him alone Haz he’s hungover” you say, laughing  
“Yeah, yeah alright Mum”   
“Shut up dipshit” you say, throwing a cushion at him   
“Owwww that hurt Y/N” Harrison says in a childish voice   
“Oh fuck off” you say   
“Language” your mum says, walking into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes   
“Sorry but it’s Harrison Mum he’s a bad influence” you say   
“Your Mum’s/N would never believe that Y/N come on” Harrison says   
“He’s right you know” your Mum says   
“Alright alright what is this? Gang up on Y/N day??” You say  
“Well yeah, you shouldn’t have got hammered last night so I think you deserve it” your Mum says, looking at you with a raised eyebrow.   
“Crap, sorry for drinking your gin” you say, embarrassed   
“Yeah you owe me a bottle aaaand you’re 16 for Christ’s sake I don’t want you turning into an alcoholic Y/N so you better not do this again in the foreseeable future, yeah?” You nod to your Mum and mutter an apology before she asks, “so where’s Tom?”   
“Oh he went home to shower, he was getting grumpy” you say   
“Tom?? Grumpy?? I’ll believe it when I see it” your Mum says with a laugh “I’ve known that kid since he was like 8 and I’ve never known him to be grumpy”   
“Yeah well he’s been acting weird ever since last night so I dunno what’s up with him” you say “I’ll go over later and see if he’s any less hungover lol”   
“Good luck with that one” Harrison says


	4. Pancakes

You walked across the road to the Holland’s house, wearing an oversized striped t shirt that came down to your mid thigh. You ring the doorbell once and are quickly met with Nikki opening the door.   
“Y/N! I heard you had quite an evening yesterday” she says with a laugh as she invites you in, “still hungover?” She asks  
“I uh did yeah hahah, well I’m pretty sure I’m over the worst of it now” you reply   
“You looking for Tom?” Nikki asks  
“Yeahhh he was acting odd, just wanted to check in” you say   
“Hasn’t said a word to me so I’ve got no clue what’s going on” she says “but I think he’s just showering so you can wait in his room if you like”   
“Cheers Nikki” you say, walking into Tom’s room and sitting on his bed before you take your phone out and mindlessly scroll through Twitter. Suddenly you hear Tom coming out of the bathroom singing Finesse under his breath, and he walks into his room with his towel hanging low round his hips, and his curly brown hair dripping water down onto his shoulders. He looks up, and his eyes widen,   
“Y/N uh hi what are you doing here??” He stutters   
You hadn’t seen Tom without a shirt on in a while, and you know he’d been boxing and going to the gym more often lately but holy shit, you think, he is shredded. Stop it Y/N, this is the guy that you’ve grown up with, he’s just Tom from across the road. Right?  
“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” Tom says as he notices you staring   
“Oh fuck off” you say, blushing having been caught.   
“What are you doing here then?” Tom asks, pulling on boxers underneath his towel, before throwing the towel beside you on the bed and grabbing a shirt and jeans.   
“Wanted to come over because you were acting all shifty earlier and didn’t know why” you say.   
“Uh shifty? What do ya mean?” He asks, running the towel through his wet hair.   
“I dunno, you tell me. But you bit Haz’s head off and then stormed off” you say   
“Just hungover” he says bluntly   
“Bullshit Tom” you say, laughing “I’ve know you since we were 8 you can’t lie to me”  
“You’d be surprised” he mutters under his breath   
“What?” You ask  
“Nothing don’t worry”   
“You’re weird” you say  
“You’re weirder” he replies   
“Wowww you really need to work on those comebacks Tom” you say, laughing   
“And you really need to work on not fucking another random guy Y/N” he says, with an eyebrow raised.   
“Ooo low blow Holland, low blow” you say   
“Hm yeah well” he mutters  
“You see! That’s what I mean! You’re all blunt and weird and you’re not telling me why, so come on, spill” you say   
“Shut up Y/N I’m not acting weird alright, now, do want pancakes or not?” He asks, changing the subject   
“Oi don’t think I didn’t notice that avoidance but I’m really bloody hungry now so imma save the interrogating until after my stomach is full of pancakey goodness” you say, sighing and following Tom out the door.   
“Mummmm! Me and Y/N are going out for pancakes, back later!” Tom shouts to his mum.   
“Alright kiddos” you hear Nikki shout back 

Both you and Tom have always gone to this little breakfast place in town to get pancakes, and it’s become a tradition between the two of you. You never even have to order, the guys just know that when you two walk in, you’re gonna want pancakes.   
As you walk in you spot they’ve got a new waiter,  
“Oo Tommy look they’ve hired someone new” you say to Tom, nudging your head in the direction of the new waiter. “He is bloody fitttt as well oh my goddd”  
Tom rolls his eyes and turns round to see the new waiter. He is literally the mirror image of Harrison. Blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, about 6ft2. Brilliant.   
“Since when did you point out fittttttt guys?” He says, mocking your precious voice “or is this the new Y/N?”  
“Hey there is no new Y/N dipshit I just think he’s cute”   
“Do you not even realise he looks exactly like Haz?” Tom asks, raising his eyebrow   
“What? No he doesn’t you’re blind Tom they look completely different, look his uh.. well he’s uhh... oh shit he does” you say, leaning on your hand.   
“Fantastic” he mutters.   
“Would you stop it with all this muttering it’s getting annoying can we just get pancakes pleaseee?” You say   
“Well they’ll be coming in a minute darlin I’m sure”   
“Don’t think the new guy is aware of our pancake tradition, he’s coming over now to take out order, look” you say as Tom turns round to see the blonde guy walking over, flashing a bright smile.   
“Hiya guys how are we doing today?” He asks   
You laugh at Tom rolling his eyes and reply to the guy “Well I’m doing great thanks, what about you?” You ask  
“I’m great thanks hun” he says, with a wink.   
Tom sees this and his hands ball into tight fists when he hears the man call you “hun”  
“What can I get you guys then?” He asks, looking down at Tom with a raised eyebrow. Tom doesn’t answer, as he stares out the window.  
“Uhh two lots of the classic pancake stack, one with bacon and syrup and the other with berries, thanks very much” you say to the waiter   
“And anything else for your boyfriend?” The waiter says, smirking at Tom. Tom’s head whips round at this and before you can even correct the waiter, Tom replies “nah mate nothing for me”.   
“Tom! What was that for? One second you’re a moody shit and then the next you’re pretending to be my boyfriend”   
He shrugs his shoulders, “didn’t like him that’s all”   
“Is this because he called me hun??” You ask “or because I called him fit?” “Or because he looks like Haz?” You question.   
“All of the above” he says   
“Awwww Tommy looks who’s jealous” you tease, poking him incessantly.   
“Oh stop it I am not jealous” he says with a laugh, dodging your pokes.   
“I’m pretty sure you areeeee” you continue to tease him, “and I’m also pretty sure that that’s why you’ve been acting all weird since last night - you can’t cope with me being with a guy can you??”   
“Y/N I can cope with you being with guys what the fuck of course I can, stop trying to make this into something it isn’t” Tom says, blush creeping up his neck.   
“Mm hm? Hey look pancakes!” You say, seeing the guy bringing over two plates of stacked pancakes.   
“Yesss finally I’m starving” Tom says eyeing up the plates put before them.   
“Thanks so much, they look delicious” you say, flirting with the waiter and licking your bottom lip to especially piss off Tom.   
“You’re very welcome babe, enjoy” he says with a wink, and walks off.   
“What the fuck was that then?” Tom asks, rolling his eyes, his mouth already full of pancake.   
“Just thanking him for his wonderful customer service Tommy” you say, sweetly, batting your eyelashes before cracking up in laughter.   
He rolls his eyes again, “oh just eat your pancakes ‘babe’” he says, mocking the waiter.   
You laugh, and as you both eat your pancakes, your conversation returns back to your normal chatter about anything and everything. In the back of your mind is the fact that Tom is jealous whenever you talk about guys and you can’t shake it. You rationalise, that doesn’t mean he wants to be those guys, maybe he’s just stroppy at the moment or something. Tom can’t like you that. He can’t. Right? You’re not going to lie and say the thought of the two of you hasn’t crossed your mind in the past year or so. People already mistake you two for a couple, because of how close you are and how much time you spend with each other, but you guys have always laughed it off. For some reason he’s just become so much more attractive in your mind recently and god, his body is pretty amazing...   
“Y/N!” Tom says, waving his hand in front of your face, breaking off your daydreaming. “I said your name like 3 times are you alright?”   
“Shit sorry just got distracted by something” you answer, blushing.   
“Right okay” He says, uncertain 

When you’d both finished and paid, you started to walk out the cafe, but you were both pushed against the wall as a large group of women pushed through the door. Tom was in between you and the wall, and even though you guys were only there for a minute, you could swear you felt something sticking into the back of your leg. You brushed it off and told yourself you were imagining things, before leaving the cafe to go back to Tom’s. 

Tom’s POV  
Just as you were filing out the door, a group of middle aged women come bustling into the cafe; pushing him and Y/N into the wall.   
Fuck, he thinks as he feels your ass press into him, this is not going to end well. He scrunches his eyes and looks up to the ceiling, trying to focus on the peeling paint, as opposed to the feeling of you pressing against him. God it feels amazing, he thinks, but as the final women come through the door and you’re both free to walk out the door, his heart sinks at your absence. Looking down, he realises he has a not so little problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!! Lemme know if you want more of Tom’s POV;) I think you all know that there’s smut in the next chapter;)


	5. Caught

Tom’s POV:  
Shit, shit, shit, Tom thinks as you talk about something or other - he can’t really concentrate with the feeling of his length growing in his pants. He tries to shift his jeans around in an attempt to conceal the obvious, but it’s no good. Luckily she hadn’t noticed yet, but surely it can’t be long she’s so fucking observant about everything. He carries on walking back home with you, with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, trying to pull his jeans away from himself, and his eyes are planted firmly at the ground. He’s trying to tell himself that he cannot have this response to you. He just can’t. Yeah sure, you guys were close, you’ve been best friends ever since you were young, but for about a year, he couldn’t get you out of his mind in a way that was definitely more than friends. It really started last summer when he, Harrison and you went to the beach on the evening of your birthday. God, that evening was the best, he thinks. You guys cycled down to the sand, dumped your bikes at the side of the beach and spent the evening in the sea, watching the sun fall behind the seemingly never ending horizon.   
You’d just made it down to the beach when you had squealed “last one in the sea pays for ice cream!” before running off towards the sea. He and Harrison whipped your heads round and sprinted after you, laughing at the purity and silliness of it. But all three of you were competitive. You were still a few metres in front, but Harrison and Tom were virtually neck and neck. Not for long, he remembers thinking, before shouting “Oh my god that woman’s bikini has come off!”, pointing backwards. Harrison suddenly stops and turns round, before realising that he’s been played when he sees no topless woman and hears Tom roaring with laughter.   
“Unlucky Haz you perv!” You shout, as you and Tom both reach the sea.  
“You wanker” Harrison shouts “I knew something was suspicious when you didn’t stop to look”  
“Haz I’m not gonna look at a naked woman!” He replies jokingly, with a look of fake shock on his face and hand on his chest  
“Oh bullshit Tom” you say, laughing “I’m sure you’d even look at my bloody tits if they were out”   
At this, Tom sees you blushing as you realise what you just said and thinks it’s the cutest thing whilst also being the hottest thing, after what you just said.   
“Yeah Tom now who’s the perv??” Haz asks, shoving him on the arm   
“Hey they were her words, not mine mate” he replies, laughing to cover up his blush.   
You guys moved on and started swimming in the twilight of the last day of July , but Tom couldn’t shake the words you’d said and especially your blush afterwards. He realised that you were 100% correct though, when you all ran in to get ice creams, and the white top that you were wearing had become completely see through, and Tom could see the entirety of your black lacy bra and the outline of your cleavage. Your body was incredible, he thought. He has to force himself to draw his eyes away from the sight, when Harrison interrupts his thoughts, asking him what ice cream he wants. Haz and him get 99s, whilst you opt for a Twister. He only became more aroused when he saw you enjoying sucking on your lolly, and struggled to hide his growing bulge in his baggy shorts. What the fuck is going on, Tom thought, this is Y/N. Y/N from across the road. But why could he not get the thought of you as more than that out of his head?  
He snaps out of his daydreaming when he hears you,   
“Tom? Tom? Helloooo you thereee??” You say, laughing and waving your hand in front of his eyes.  
“Oh shit sorry was just uh distracted” he stutters, returning back to the reality of a year later, but he’s in exactly the same position as he was last summer. 

Your POV:  
Tom was being extra fucking weird today. First the whole jealous thing, then the pretending to be your boyfriend. Then there was what you thought you felt as you walked out the cafe, and now it’s like he’s ignoring you completely. You’re pretty sure he heard nothing of what you were just talking about, as his eyes burrowed into the ground.   
“You alright?” you ask  
“Uh yeah yeah I’m fine” he says, clearing his throat.  
“Righttt very believable Thomas” you reply, laughing “wait hold my phone a sec I just need to do my shoelace up” you say, as you bend down to sort your shoe out. As you stand up, you swear that Tom was biting his bottom lip, but he flipped his head round so quickly it was impossible to tell. You had got to both of your houses and you said your goodbyes and went your separate ways  
“Pancakes again soon yeah?” You say across the street  
“Yeah definitely darlin uh yeah” Tom says, blushing after calling you the pet name “see ya at uh some point”  
“Yeah course, bye Tommy” you say, your mind registering the ‘darlin’ that hung in the air. Probably just slipped out, you think as you shut your front door.   
“I’m home” you shout to anyone that’s home  
“Oh hi Y/N/N” you hear your mum say from the living room, “how were the pancakes?”   
“Delicious as usual. Wait how did you know we were having pancakes?” You say, walking into the living room, where you see Nikki and your mum sitting drinking coffee “ohh well that explains that” you say, laughing.  
“Tom in any better of a mood?” Nikki asks you  
“Uh I think so but he’s still acting well shifty” you say, and Nikki and your mum look at each and wink. You know that look. Ever since you guys became friends, Nikki and your mum have been determined that you and Tom would get married and live a perfect life together as a couple. Basically they both just wanted to play Cupid with their children and won’t accept that you two are simply just friends.   
“Would you both stop that” you say, blushing but turning away and walking out so that they don’t spot you. They’d take that as some sort of sign. It wasn’t. Tom was your best friend. Nothing more, you think, as if you’re trying to convince even yourself.   
“Oh shit!” You suddenly say   
“Language!” Nikki and your mum shout in unison from the living room.  
“Yeah, yeah sorry sorry, I just realised I left Tom with my phone, I’ll be right back” you say as you head out the door across the road.   
You get to the Holland house and knock on the door. No one answers. You know Tom is the only one in, because Dom, Harry, Sam and Paddy all went to Devon earlier today. But surely Tom couldn’t have already gone out somewhere? You knock again, but there’s still no answer. Right okay, you think, well I need my phone like now and maybe he’s just left it on the side in the kitchen. So you get the key from under the potted plant and let yourself in.   
“Hellooo? Tom?” You say as you walk in, shuttling the door behind you. There’s no answer. You scan the kitchen and living room for your phone and then head to his room to check. As you near his room, you see the door is slightly open and the light is on. That’s odd, you think, Tom literally never leaves his light on when he’s not home. But as you get closer, you begin to hear a small breathless, panting. Is that Tessa? You think, but no it can’t be, she’s away with the boys. Is it Tom working out? That’s probably the most logical explanation because he’d have headphones in and wouldn’t hear you shout. But then you hear something that confuses you,   
“Y/N.... mmm Y/N yessss”  
It can’t be what you think it is.   
You push open his door, ready to be met with a sweaty Tom, which you were, but he definitely was not working out. The sight you were met with was a naked Tom on his bed stroking his length, with his eyes screwed shut and your name falling off of his lips.   
“Shit sorry shit!” you exclaim when you see him   
Tom’s eyes burst open and he springs up, trying to cover himself with his t shirt that was on the bed.   
“Y/N! Fuck bollocks what are you doing here shit sorry I’m sorry Uhh it’s not what it looks like uhh well uhh it is but uhh arghh” he rambles, grabbing his face with his left hand  
“I uh just came to grab my phone because I left it with you earlier” you manage to say, blush creeping up your neck and to your cheeks   
“Oh right shit okay right yeah I forgot about that, I uh think it’s in my jeans, they’re uh on the floor somewhere let me look” he says  
“Oh uh it’s these ones right? You say, leaving down to pick up the jeans from the floor and finding your phone in the pocket.   
“Right yeah those ones” Tom says, embarrassed at his lack of clothes   
“So uhh..” you start “were you um saying my name earlier?”  
Tom inhaled sharply and clears his throat before saying “uh yeah I yeah I was sorry”   
There is a moment where you’re just looking at each other, and Tom felt that that moment lasted for hours.   
“Please say something” Tom pleads   
“I...I..” You stutter  
“Oh shit fuck shit I’ve ruined everything haven’t I You hate me arghhhhh I’ve fucked up so bad I hate myself can we just go back to before you walked in and saw that and just pretend it didn’t happen because I don’t want to lose you like you’re my best friend I don’t know what I’d...” Tom’s mad rambling is abruptly cut off by you making the bold move to step forward and meet your lips with his. You put your hands on his bare chest and deepen the kiss, before quickly separating. Tom is looking at you with such shock and confusion, but behind those eyes you see animalistic lust peeking through which becomes clear when he drops the t shirt covering himself, puts both hands on the side of your head and leans in to attach his lips to yours. You hear a lot of people saying that when it’s a good kiss, you move together in perfect harmony and fit like puzzle pieces. Now you know that all that is true. You snake your hands around his waist, pulling him in closer to you, so that your bodies are closer and you can feel his exposed dick hardening against you. Tom let’s out a moan into the kiss when he feels you against him, and you use this as the perfect opportunity to gently nibble his bottom lip, then run your tongue over it and slip it inside of his mouth. You both cannot believe that this is happening, but also both know that it’s so right. Tom suddenly turns you round to press you up against his bedroom wall, now using his tongue to dominate you. Now it’s your turn to moan, as the combination of his dominant streak and his cock pressing against your thigh creates a pool in between your legs.   
Tom detaches his lips “God darling that was so hot I wanna hear it again”  
“Well you’re gonna have to do something else to make me moan Tommy” you almost whisper.   
You see a glint in Tom’s eye as he smirks, “With pleasure” he says, “but I think you’re wearing too much at the moment” he says looking down at your body. “As much as I loved looking at your legs in this dress today, I think I’d prefer it if it was on the floor” he says, smirking.   
“Well I was getting hot anyway” you say with a wink, as you take the dress off over your shoulders.   
“Holy shit” Tom mutters, as he’s met with a view of that same black lacy bra, but now he sees that you’re wearing a matching lacy thong. “Now this one I haven’t seen” he says, pulling you close to him and lightly pinging the sides.   
“I don’t think you’ll be seeing it for long Tommy”   
“Neither do I” he replies, before taking your mouth in his once more, and grinding his dick over your covered core. The moan you release is borderline pornographic, and in itself causes Tom to moan in response and his cock to throb with need. After a few more minutes of grinding and making out, Tom detached his lips from yours, and works his way along your jawline, planting small kisses until he reaches your neck. His mouth becomes more dominant, and you know that he’s definitely leaving marks. He’s so possessive, you think, and god is it hot. He sucks and kisses your neck until he finds your sweet spot between your collar bone and neck, focussing all his attention on the spot that is making you pant and moan.   
“Mm yes Tom that feels so good” you pant, which causes him to look at you with a mischievous smirk in his face, as he slowly pulls down the straps of your bra, whilst maintaining eye contact with you the whole time. You reach round and unclip your bra, which falls to the floor between you. Tom exhales, and his eyes are full to the brim of lust as he looks at your body.   
“God Y/N I knew you were hot, but Christ” he pants, biting his lip as he stares at you.   
“You’re not too bad yourself” you say, looking down at his fully hard length. You’d only seen a glimpse of it when you accidentally walked in on him a few weeks ago, but oh my god, you never realised that he was actually pretty big. A good few inches bigger than Matt. “I think I should help you out for interrupting you earlier” you say seductively, smirking up at Tom as you knelt down in front of him.   
“I’m glad you walked in now” he says, before inhaling sharply when you take his dick in your hands. There’s still some lube on his dick, so your hand slides fluidly up and down his length, making Tom release low guttural moans.   
“Yes yes Mmm Y/N that’s so good....agh!” He says as you plant a small kiss on the tip of his cock, before licking his length with the flat of your tongue from the base to the tip. “J..jeeesussss” Tom lets out, and moans when you begin to take him in your mouth. You get to about 2/3 of the way down his dick before his tip hits the back of your throat.   
“Aghhh Y/N yes mmmm” he moans, as you hollow your cheeks, use your tongue to slide around his dick, and use your right hand alongside your mouth to create a rhythm going down his length. You moan, as you feel his dick twitching, sending vibrations through his cock and making Tom grab a fistful of your hair and let out another pornographic groan. Seeing the effect that your moans have on him, you continue to moan around his dick, making him hold your hair tighter, and start to push your mouth onto his dick as he nears release.   
“I’m I’m close” he stutters   
You moan in response, and swirl your tongue around him before he bucks into your mouth, throws his head back with his eyes screwed and you feel his thighs twitching alongside his dick as hot fluid spills out of his length. You take most of it in your mouth, but as he rubs his dick to finish himself off, he stripes cum over your bare, heaving tits. After swallowing his juices, you look up at him,  
“Well someone’s made quite a mess, haven’t they?” You say, smirking   
“Probably because you were so fucking good at that Y/N” he says, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.  
You draw your finger through one of the stripes of cum across your chest, and take it in your mouth, sucking and releasing it with a pop.   
“Need some help cleaning up?” He asks with a raised eyebrow   
“I think I do Tommy” you say, with a glint in your eye as he picks you up, holding your ass cheeks in each hand and then placing you on your back on his bed. He stands at the end of the bed looking down at you,  
“God I can’t believe this is actually happening” he says  
“You better believe it” you reply, winking   
He smirks and puts his legs either side of yours, before leaning down and taking your left nipple in his mouth and sucking. You moan and start to move your hand down to your clit, but Tom lightly hits your hand, swatting it out of the way out of the corner of his eye.   
“Patience darling” he say, his eyes darkening   
“Mmmm Tom but I want you” you plead, writhing under his touch  
He lifts his head up slightly and says “all in good time” before smirking and returning to your cum covered tits; palming your right, whilst licking and sucking on your left. You continue moaning as he starts to make a trail of kisses down your stomach towards your thong. He slowly pulls down your thong, and is met with your already wet pussy. A larger smirk forms on his face, as he begins to kiss your inner thigh, pushing apart your legs to gain better access.   
“Tom you’re such a fucking tease” you moan   
“Says you babe” he says with a laugh, before returning to making his way up your left thigh. By now he has pushed your thighs completely apart so that your legs are spread, and your core is open to him. He starts by drawing a long strip through your folds with his artful tongue. You gasp at the contact, and the light skimming over your sensitive nub.   
“God you’re so wet Y/N” he says in adoration   
“Mmmm yess you feel so good” you reply   
He continues to use his tongue to tease your folds, but always dodges past your clit, which you first think is because he can’t find it but then he suddenly meets your clit with his mouth and starts to suck, lick and press into the bundle of nerves.   
“Aghhh Tom yes yes yes agh that feels incredible” you pant “keep going”  
“Wasn’t planning on stopping darlin” he says, coming up for air  
You run your fingers through his hair and hold his head as he continues to use his tongue on your clit.   
“Mmm I need you Tom in me I need you” you pant   
At that Tom takes his middle two fingers and pushes them inside you, whisk using his other hand to push your leg back. You gasp at the feeling, then moan as he curls his fingers inside you, perfectly hitting your g spot.  
“Yes!” You cry out “there right there”  
So Tom carries on pumping into you with his fingers, curling each time, whilst he sues his thumb to circle your clit. The combination is literally making you shake.   
“Tom yes yes I’m close I’m so close carry on yes!” You moan, and as you release all over his fingers curling inside you, your core clenches around him, which makes him groan and his cock twitch. When your climax ends, Tom pulls his fingers out of you, and sucks on them to catch the dripping juices.   
“That.. that was amazing oh my Christ” you manage to utter. You knew Tom had fooled around with a couple girls but you had no idea he was that good.   
“You taste so good” he says, letting out a small moan before making his way up the bed and closing his lips onto yours, now eagerly using his tongue. His hands grip your waist, and you feel his dick harden against your thigh again. You break the kiss to ask,  
“You got a condom?”  
“Uh yeah yeah somewhere let me grab one” he says rolling off you and going to look in his drawers. You use this as a chance to inspect his body. He is so goddamn muscular, you think, biting your lip at the sight of him. You know that he’s a virgin, but he seems pretty keen to do this.  
“Wait Tom you’re alright with this yeah?” You ask  
He looks up, “Oh trust me, I am more than alright with this Y/N... here we go got one.” He says, coming back over to the bed. He tears open the packet and gently slides input onto his length, his breath catching in his throat. Once it’s on, he crawls up the bed and kisses you again, deepening it with a moan. He lines himself up at your entrance, and you use your right hand to guide his dick. The feeling of his hard dick against your wet folds is almost making you see stars, and when he slowly pushes into you, both of you let out the loudest groans.   
“You feel amazing oh my god” Tom pants, adjusting himself and not moving until you tapped him on the back, signalling that you were comfortable.   
He starts off slow, almost coming fully out of you before he pushes back into you again with a moan, but when he gets into the rhythm of it, he begins to speed up  
“Yes yes yes faster Tom faster” you pant, wrapping your legs around his hips to pull him down into you further, reaching that spot inside you that makes you moan. You clench around him in your arousal, which makes Tom groan loudly and push further into you. Tom continues thrusting inside you, and you eagerly buck upwards as you both near your second orgasms of the day before your both forced to freeze when you hear a voice and the sound of someone coming up the stairs.  
“Tom? Tom? Are you home? Did Y/N come over?” Nikki shouts as she walks upstairs, nearing Tom’s room.  
Tom quickly pulls out of you, much to your disappointment, and pulls the covers so that you and his bottom half are hidden. You just manage to hide yourself as Nikki opens his door to be met with a red faced, messy haired Tom. He clears his throat, and runs a hand through his hair.  
“Uhh sorry what Mum?” He asks  
“Did Y/N come over and get her phone back?”   
“Uh yeah yeah she came” a small smirk forming on his face at the aptness of the comment he just made  
“Rightt okay” Nikki says, looking at Tom and raising and eyebrow “are you alright? Why are you in bed at 2 in the afternoon?”  
“I uhh was just tired” he replies “think I’m gonna have a nap”  
“Nice hint, I’ll leave” Nikki says with a laugh, “sleep well” and Tom hears her mutter in the way out “Y/N was right when she said he was acting shifty”  
When you’re both sure that Nikki has gone downstairs, Tom lifts the covers to reveal a naked you curled in his bed. You stretch out next to him, fitting your head into the crook between his arm and chest. Tom drapes his arm round you, pulling you closer and you both laugh at the fact that Nikki walked in.   
“Gotta say I’m pissed we didn’t get to finish what we’re doing” Tom murmurs into your hair  
“You and me both” you reply, lightly brushing your fingers across his defined stomach muscles.   
“Well we’ve got plenty of time to continue if you’re not too tired for round 2 after round 1” he jokes, smirking at you   
“Is that a challenge??” You ask, raising your eyebrows and lifting your head to look up at him   
“It’s definitely is love” he says, laughing   
You sit up and swing your legs around him, so that you’re sitting on top of him with your hands on his chest, “challenge accepted” you say with a smirk.


	6. Teasing

H- Oi oi lets go cinema this week yeah?  
You- yesss well up for that   
H- Nice one, Thursday evening?   
Y- Think I’m free I’ll check  
H- As if you have plans Y/N  
Y- Hey I might dickhead   
H- Sure you do   
Y- Fuck off  
H- Woahhhhh I need some first aid for that   
Y- Hate u   
H- Liessssss  
Y- If you say so  
H- Fuck off  
Y- :o  
H- Tom you dick are you free  
Y- Yeah Tom   
T- Alright alright I’m here   
Y- Still not an answer though is it??  
T- You’re so needy Y/N  
Y- Wouldn’t you like to know   
H- Looks like it’s just me and Y/N going then   
T- No I’m free, I’m coming   
H- Oh now he answers  
Y- Lmaooo  
T- Shut up   
H- Right so Thursday   
T- What are we actually watching??  
Y- I want to see Avengers Assemble omggg  
T- Yesss that looks so good I’m hyped   
H- Sorted then   
Y- Someone bring food I’m broke  
H- Yeah Tom bring food  
T- Ffs brilliant 

You guys met at the cinema at about 8 on Thursday, before buying tickets for the new Avengers Assemble film and sitting down in front of the screen. As soon as you saw Tom walking towards you, you felt a blush creeping up your neck as you remembered the previous night. You’d both agreed that you wouldn’t tell Harrison just yet about the two of you, because you were both still unsure what this actually was; scared to ruin the friendship you’d developed over the past 8 years. Tom noticed your blushing cheeks and smirked at you, before friendly hugging you and whispering in your ear,  
“You’re looking good”  
Before you could even answer, Harrison looks up from his phone and pipes up, having not heard Tom’s comment,  
“My mannnnn” He says, giving Tom a bro hug “someone’s in a good mood” he continues, referencing the smile on Tom’s face  
“Yeahhhh uh just hyped to see the film man” he replies, stealing a glance your way.   
“Right,lets get tickets come on” you say, ushering the boys over to the desk  
You were sat in the middle of Tom and Harrison. Tom reached into his bag and brought out sweet popcorn for Harrison and himself, and sweet and salty for you.   
“Cheers mate” Harrison says, ripping open the packet and stuffing his face with popcorn   
“Eyyy you legend!” You whisper loudly, not wanting to annoy too many people in the cinema, “you remembered!”  
“Well it’s not something that I could really forget darlin, you get sweet and salty every time we come” he says, the darlin slipping out inadvertently. You widen your eyes at him and nudge your head in Harrison’s direction, before he peers round you and sees Haz busy watching the adverts and eating all of his popcorn.   
“We’re alright” Tom whispers with a wink   
“You really have no self-control do you?” You whisper back, and he raises an eyebrow at the comment before wiggling it suggestively.  
“Oh shut up you div!” You whisper before laughing, “concentrate on the film”  
“Pretty hard concentrating on the film when you’re sat next to me Y/N” he whispers directly into your ear, as you feel his hot breath on the side of your face.  
You open your mouth to answer, but Harrison interrupts again saying   
“Shut up you guys I want to watch the trailers”  
“Such a kid” Tom says, with a laugh   
“The trailers are the best part!!” You whisper, a look of mock shock in your face and a hand on your chest.  
“Y/N knows” Harrison says through a mouthful of popcorn   
“You’re disgusting Haz” Tom whispers   
“And you love it” Harrison says with a wink, before Tom rolls his eyes  
“Guys, guys this bromance needs to be put on pause so I can watch the film alright??” You whisper, pushing both of them back into their seats. Tom scoffs and shakes his head before the three of you listen to the Marvel theme begin to play on the big screen.   
About halfway through the film, you felt Tom’s hand brush over your mid-thigh, causing you to sharply inhale,  
“Y’alright Y/N?” Harrison asks, looking at you weirdly  
“Uhh yeah yeah I’m fine” you whisper “it’s a really good film”  
Tom would continue to do exactly the same thing every 10 minutes or so, varying the pressure of his hand, and edging higher and higher up your thigh each time. After the sixth time, you grabbed his hand with your left hand before he could pull away, and placed it back onto his lap, making sure that you brushed your own hand over his crotch as you pulled back. This caused Tom to have a coughing fit.   
“Someone obviously can’t handle their popcorn” you whispered   
“He’s such a div” Harrison says, before turning back to concentrate on the film. The look that Tom gave you as you glanced at him was different to anything you’d ever seen. You swore even in the dark cinema that his eyes were darker somehow. God he’s so fucking hot, you think, making you bite your lip. You see his eyes glance at your lips as you briefly take your bottom lip in your teeth, and a smirk grew on his face, beforehand both returned to watching the film instead of each other. Harrison is still oblivious to his best friends’ interactions.   
The end credits scene has just finished, and the cinema lights are turned back on.   
“Fucking hell that was bloody incredible” Harrison says, turning to face you two  
“It was the best thing I’ve ever seen” Tom adds  
“Oh my god yes it literally was” you say, standing up to leave  
“I need to piss I’ll meet you guys outside” Harrison says  
“Hey wait up Haz, so do I, Y/N wait inside it’ll be warmer, we’ll be out in a sec” he says, turning and winking at you before following Haz. Despite what Tom said, you were boiling after watching the film and needed to cool down after everything that happened with Tom whilst you were in there, so you decided to wait outside for them, sending Tom a message telling him where you were. You leaned against a streetlight pole outside, the cool metal on your back doing wonders at cooling you down. You could see a group of about 4 guys walking on the other side of the road but thought nothing of them until the tall, blonde one at the front, who must’ve been about 30 wolf whistled and decided to get them to cross the road. You weren’t wearing anything particularly revealing, but in your black jeans and stripy top, your tits were definitely on view. You hated that because of that you were instantly made a subject of their taunting. Shit, you think, where the fuck are Haz and Tom?  
“What’s a pretty little lady like you doing out here all by herself then?” The man asks you, leaning against the streetlight you’re leaning on. You move a few steps away.   
“My friends are on their way” you say, pointing back up into the cinema  
“Ooo more lovely ladies like you??” Another guy in the group asks with a slimy smile  
“Uhh no actually two guys” you say, confident that this will scare them off  
The mood changes then, as the blonde guy raises an eyebrow and steps towards you  
“One of em a boyfriend??” He asks   
“Uhh Uhh no” you stutter   
“Perfect” He says, with a smirk, as he obviously drags his eyes up and down your body.   
“She’s got lovely long legs hasn’t she lads?” The guy says to the group, who murmur in agreement   
“Right can you please just fuck off now I’m not in the mood and my friends will be down any second” you say, attempting to be confident and folding your arms.   
“We’re just havin a chat hon” he says, putting his hands in the air in mock surrender “nothing wrong with that is there” he says, stepping towards you. You were now sandwiched in between him and the wall and you were starting to get worried as to where the fuck the boys were. As you try and slide out of the gap you were trapped in, the guy grabs your arm hard and you wince.  
“Not so fast dollface, we haven’t finished our conversation” he says, smirking   
Finally you hear Tom’s voice and the sound of them having a conversation about the end credits scene. As the boys come out the door, they see the man grabbing your arm and see the distressed look on your face, and they spring into action, as Harrison grabs the main guy (the other guys had deserted as soon as the saw the boys coming) and punches him in the face. Tom rushes over to you and holds your arms, inspecting the slight marks that the man left on your arm.  
“Y/N oh my god fuck what happened I’m so sorry oh my god are you okay??” He asks pleadingly, a look of worry plastered over his face.  
“Yeah uh yeahh I’m okay don’t worry he’s just some creep” you say as you look over at Harrison punching him again and then shoving him away with a “fuck off you piece of scum” before he finds his phone to ring a taxi, “I’m just glad you guys came out, what the hell took you so long??” You say  
“There was this massive queue of people I’m so sorry Y/N, fuck darlin are you sure you’re alright?” He asks   
“Yeah yeah I’m fine don’t worry I’ll survive, could do with a hug though” you say  
“Sure come ‘ere” he says, pulling you into a hug and squeezing you tight. “Why didn’t you wait inside like I said?” He asks into your hair   
“I was pretty hot and bothered after all that stuff in the cinema Tommy”, you say, coming out of the hug and looking at him with a smirk  
He laughs before saying, “Oh trust me I still am” smirking back at you, “but I don’t think we can do anything about that until we’re back at mine, so let’s see if Haz has got us a taxi” he says, winking before you both walk over to Haz, who’s just come off the phone.  
“Taxi’s coming in a minute, Y/N are you alright??” Harrison asks, a hand on your shoulder and a worried look on his face   
“Yeah yeah don’t worry Haz, I’m fine, thanks for giving that guy a few punches though”  
“The dick deserved it” he says, squeezing your shoulder before turning away and signalling to the taxi driver. You piled into the taxi and all headed back to Tom’s house to chill and probably order pizza.   
You all got back to Tom’s house about 10 minutes later, and you kicked your shoes off before sprawling back onto his sofa,  
“Pizza boys?” You ask, looking back at Harrison and Tom, who are grabbing beers out of the fridge   
“Yeah go on then” Tom says, cracking open the bottles with a bottle opener.  
“It’s your turn to order Haz I think” you say  
“Yeah I’m pretty sure it is, okay one sec” Harrison says as he pulls his phone out of his back pocket. Tom walks over to the sofa and slumps down beside you, handing you a beer.   
“Raiding your dad’s supplies are we?” You say with a raised eyebrow as you accept the beer  
“Well might as well make the most of everyone being away you know” he says, taking the bottle in his mouth  
“So your mum’s gone too now?” You ask, smirking as your remember the interruption   
He rolls his eyes and smiles, “yeah yeah she left yesterday don’t worry”   
“Nice one” you say, drinking your beer   
“....okay cheers mate see you soon” you hear Harrison say as he finishes the order and walks over to you guys, “one pepperoni for Tom, and two Hawaiians for me and Y/N” He says, grabbing his beer from the table and taking a swig  
“You guys are gross, I don’t know how you can eat pineapple on pizza” Tom says, scrunching his nose in disgust   
“Hey!” You say, lightly punching his arm “It’s the best thing in the world I’ll have you know, right Haz??” You say, looking expectantly at Harrison   
“Hell yeah it is” Harrison responds, laughing   
“You’re both deluded but okay” Tom says with a laugh   
The pizza arrived about 15 minutes later, and by that point you’d decided to put on one of the Fast and Furious films, and you were snuggled in a blanket on the sofa, leaning your head towards Harrison absentmindedly like you always had done. Harrison takes his arm and puts it round you, pulling you into him and your head rests on his chest. This was what usually ended up happening when you guys watched films (which was basically all the time) and you’d end up switching between whether you’d snuggle up to Haz or Tom, depending on who was nearest. You snuck a glance at Tom, who was at the other end of the sofa. He was leaning the opposite way to you, his lips were pushed firmly together, and his left hand was balled into a fist. He tried to make it look like his eyes were fixed on the screen, but you saw the little looks he gave your way every minute or so.  
“Pizza!!” You squeal as you hear the doorbell go, and you jump up to get the door, thanking the pizza guy and paying him with the money on the side. You bring the 3 boxes over and place them on the table. As you all eat your pizza, you let out an involuntary moan at the taste of your Hawaiian pizza,  
“Mmmm feels like I haven’t had pizza this good in ages” you say, your eyes shut as you enjoy your pizza. As you open your eyes, you see Harrison almost finishing his first slice, whilst Tom is shifting awkwardly in his seat, nibbling on his pizza. You realise the effect that your little moan had on him as he subtly tries the reposition himself on the sofa to hide his crotch from you and Haz. You look up at him and smirk, and he bites his lip before returning to his pizza. Again Harrison is oblivious to this brief interaction. If only he knew what was racing through Tom’s mind.   
After you finish the pizza, you return to snuggling into Harrison until the film finishes. You made this conscious decision as you saw Tom’s left hand ball into a fist once again and him roll his eyes. You weren’t going to lie, you loved a jealous Tom. Suddenly Harrison checked his watch,   
“Shit guys it’s already past 11, I should head home” he says, as he peels himself from under you and gets up to go “cheers for tonight though”   
Tom looks up, and lets his fist unclench, before he says, “Oh bye mate see you soon” without even getting up. Harrison raises his eyebrow at Tom before you decide to jump up, hug Harrison and say goodbye. The return of the clenched fist, you think, giggling in your head. When Harrison leaves, Tom is the first to speak,  
“What the fuck was that then?” He asks, mostly pissed, but with a slight glint in his eye  
“What do you meannn?” You say, smirking, walking back over to the sofa and sitting cross legged beside him   
“All that” he says, gesturing with his hands to the other side of the sofa “oh bye Haz bye I miss you already byeee I loved cuddling with you today bye bye baby” he says, putting on a high pitched voice, mocking you and laughing. You’re laughing at him, “I did not say any of that!! Someone’s a little jealous I think”, you say dragging your tongue over your bottom lip, before biting it.   
“God if you do that much more I swear I’ll have cum before I even get the chance to fuck you” he says, darkly, turning to face you   
You inhale sharply before grinning at his dirty talk, you’re more than ready to spend the whole night naked with him after the other night. “Well we better get started then right?” You reply, smirking   
At this, Tom grabs the sides of your face with his hands and attaches his lips to yours with passion you didn’t even know he had. That’s jealousy for you. His lips completely dominated yours, and his tongue slipped through your moans, deepening the kiss. Tom pushed you down onto the sofa, with him on top of you and his right leg in between your legs. He carries on attacking your mouth and then trails his lips down your jaw to your neck. When he attaches his mouth to your sweet spot on your neck he knows you have, you gasp then moan with pleasure,  
“Sweetheart you sound so good” he says, in between kisses, “who are you moaning for?” He asks, a glint in his eye  
“Y-you Tommyyyy mmmm you agh” you pant out as he leaves marks on your neck “I need you”   
“That’s more like it. Now let’s get some clothes off of you” He says, pulling your top over your head, to be met with your heaving tits in a dark green bra, he groans at the sight “darlin you look so good, let me take that bra off you” He says reaching his hands behind your back and unclipping the bra. Your tits fall out of the material, and he immediately attaches his mouth onto the flesh, whilst palming the other. You moan,  
“Someone’s possessive today”   
“Just marking what’s mine” he says, looking up at you with hooded eyes, “I don’t hear you complaining” he winks   
“Hell no I’m not complaining Tom, you’re so fucking hot when you get like this” you pant, as he trails his mouth over your stomach, licking a line down to the edge of your jeans, before he slowly pulls them down. As he hooks his fingers around your thong and pulls it down, he asks, “hotter than Harrison yeah?”   
You laugh amongst the moaning, “hmmm not too sure” you tease   
“Oh you’re so gonna regret saying that Y/N” he says, his eyes darkening, before he draws a long strip up through your folds with his wet tongue. You moan and throw your head back, putting your hand into his brown curls. He carries on like this, dodging your sensitive bud, until he attacks it with passion, sucking and twirling his tongue around your clit, making you writhe underneath him. He uses his left hand to press down onto your stomach to keep you still, whilst his middle two fingers on his right hand push into your core, making you inhale sharply with pleasure,  
“Oh Tom, yes yes! That feels so good, fuck” you moan   
He moans against your clit, sending vibrations through your body and building your climax. As he curls his fingers that are pumping into you, he hits your g spot again and again and you know that you’re just about to cum,  
“Yes yes yes yes! Tom I’m close, yes!” You pant, shaking underneath him. At this he pulls his fingers out from you and detaches his mouth from your clit. You gasp and moan in disappointment,  
“Tommm what the fuck was that for I was so close” you ask   
“Someone needs to learn their lesson” he says. “You’re not coming until you say that I’m hotter than Harrison”. You laugh,  
“Are you serious?” You ask   
“Deadly” He says, before returning to your core in the same way he was before   
“Aghh Tom fuck” you moan “please let me come”   
Tom moans against you and you know what he means   
“Tom seriously this is stupid I need to come”   
Tom carries on sucking and licking at your clit, curling his fingers almost every second inside you, you feel your climax rising and you are begging for release.  
“Alright fine fine! You’re hot You’re so fucking hot, hotter than Harrison, hotter than anybody just please let me come please Tom I need it” you moan   
Seeing you writhing underneath him and screaming those words makes Tom smirk and then say “that’s better darlin” before curling his fingers and sucking on your clit through your orgasm, as you release your juices all over his fingers. You’re moaning, shaking and panting throughout it, and Tom groans in pleasure as he pulls his fingers out and sees they’re covered in your juices.   
As you catch your breath, you open your eyes and see Tom with his jeans off and stroking his dick with his cum covered fingers   
“Let me do something about that” you say, sitting up, before swinging your legs round Tom’s waist, so that you’re now straddling him on his sofa.   
“Mmm you’re so hot” he moans in between kisses, as you pull his shirt over his head   
“Likewise” you say with a wink, as you grind your wet pussy against his thigh and attach your lips to his neck and chest   
“Aghh fuck shit, Y/N do you still have the energy to fuck?” He asks, his hands gripping your waist, grabbing a condom from his jeans and sliding it on   
“Of course I do” you say, with a smirk, as you position yourself over his hard dick. He uses his hand to align himself, and then you sink onto him, both releasing the same pornographic moan  
“Shit Y/N you’re so tight, you feel so good” Tom moans as he bucks into you and you build up a rhythm, with your hands on his chest. Your tits bounce in front of his face, and he takes your left boob in his mouth, biting the nipple slightly, making your core contract around him and you let out a moan.   
“God I’m close already, and if you keep doing that I’m coming in the next few seconds” he says, gripping your waist harder and pushing you down fully on his dick, and you feels his balls slap repeatedly on your ass.   
“Yes! Yes! Yes ! Yes!” You pant, as you feel his dick go deeper than it was before, hitting that sensitive spot inside you  
Tom groans, throwing his head back and screwing his eyes closed as you felt him come inside you. You reach your second orgasm of the day as you ride him though his own release, before you slump onto his chest, both of you catching your breath.   
“God that was incredible” he says, before you roll off him and snuggle into his side   
“I think I need to make you jealous more often” you say with a laugh, with he responds to with a hard squeeze of your ass and a scoff,  
“What are you talking about? I wasn’t jealous” he says as you roll your eyes and laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harrison finds out about it in the next chapter you guys, get ready ;)


	7. Caught again

You only realised that you’d fallen asleep tucked into Tom’s side when you felt bright dawn sunshine filtering through your eyelids. You sat up quickly, shocked at the fact that you were naked and then even more shocked at the fact that Tom was also naked next to you. The events of the previous night and the time before came flooding back to you, making you smirk. Is this actually happening? Hell yeah it is. You hear Tom let out a small groan, and feel his arm outstretched and his hand round your waist, pulling you back down to lie next to him. His eyes flickered open,  
“Well that’s a sight I could get used to waking up to every day” he says in a croaky, half asleep voice, whilst a small smirk grows on his face  
“I could say the same thing” you reply, returning to your original position at Tom’s side   
Tom simply smiles and closes his eyes, and you do the same, as you enjoy the warmth of the morning sunshine coming through the windows. Luckily his blinds were closed, or else the whole street would be able to see the two of them sprawled naked together in Tom’s living room.   
“What time is it?” You murmur into Tom’s side. He replies with a small groan again,  
“Dunno, let’s just stay here forever” he mumbles into your hair   
“Tommyyyyyyy” you plead   
With this his eyes flicker open, “back to moaning my name again so soon?”   
“Oh shut up” you say, blushing and hitting him lightly on the side, “I have work at 11 so please can you grab your watch from the side of the sofa”   
You gazed up at him with your Y/E/C eyes and he rolls his eyes and unpeels himself from you, throwing some boxers on and grabbing his watch.   
“It’s 8:37 darlin” Tom says, as he clasps his watch onto his wrist   
You lie back down and close your eyes, “brilliant, I’ve got some time still”   
“Quite a lot of time” Tom says, waggling his eyebrows and sauntering back to you slowly   
“Are you literally forever horny or something??” You say, not bothering to look up, knowing what expression must be adorning his face.   
“When it comes to you of course” Tom says, as you feel him sit down next to you and draw a line up your bare stomach with his finger, stopping just below your sternum, making you shiver. Tom chuckles in response, before he’s interrupted by the doorbell, which makes your eyes snap open.  
“Shit” you say, wrapping a blanket round your naked body   
“It’s alright, s’alright, probably just the postman or something, get down” Tom says, standing up and gesturing you to lie down on the sofa so that the person at the door can’t see you over the back of the sofa. Tom walks over to the door in his boxers, pulling some jeans on as he walks. As he opens the door he realises it’s not the postman, and so do you as you hear Harrison’s familiar voice,  
“Alright mate!” You hear Haz say, “Wow you’re looking rough man, what’s up with your hair?” Harrison asks, still outside the door   
“Oh uhhh just woke up, probably why it’s a mess” Tom says, and you can almost hear him blushing   
“Gonna invite me in then?” Harrison asks, “I thought I’d come and see if you needed any help tidying up after last night. When did Y/N leave?”   
“Oh it’s fine don’t Uh worry everything’s fine and clean you don’t have to” Tom says, avoiding the question about your departure.  
“Don’t be a div, anyway I thought we could head round the back of the old train station for a mini photoshoot or something , we haven’t done that in ages man” he says, still standing in the doorway   
“Uhh yeah yeah that sounds good um well I need to shower and stuff uh I can meet you somewhere later if you want but uh the house is fine” Tom says, scratching the back of his head   
“Mate are you alright?” Harrison asks, furrowing his brows   
“Yeah yeah I’m fine I’m fine, just uh woke up so probably still half asleep” Tom says, fiddling with his watch. You felt really fucking bad because you hated hearing Tom lying to Harrison, but you just don’t think that now is the right time. Also what the fuck would you tell him? I don’t think either of you knew. As Tom looks up to Harrison, he sees his eyes peer round Tom’s shoulder and stare straight at your khaki bra that is lying on the floor. You are oblivious to this, as you’re still hidden by the back of the sofa, but Harrison’s eyes widen when he sees the underwear. Pushing through the door, Harrison stops when he gets near the bra. Tom’s mind is racing as he tries to think of an excuse,   
“Oh my god mate did you have a girl round last night after we left???” Harrison asks. Your eyes widen, as you realise that he’s spotted your bra.   
“I uhhh...” Tom stutters before Harrison interrupts, “Well you obviously fuckin did didn’t you oh my god did you fuck her??? You did didn’t you?? Mate!!” Harrison rambles, as he gives you a bro hug   
“Yeah uh listen Haz wait a second” Tom says   
“that’s why your hair is such a bloody mess!” Harrison says, laughing “wait where did you meet this girl then?? Is she fit? Is she from school oh my god?”  
“Haz seriously just uh drop it, it’s no one you know” Tom says, as you try and stifle a laugh   
“Rightttt” Harrison says, confused at his best friend’s behaviour, “one last thing though? Was it good??”   
Tom waits a second, a smirk spreading across his face, making Harrison laugh, “Yeah mate it was fuckin amazing”  
You roll your eyes at this, but secretly you’re smugly smiling.   
“I can’t believe both you and Y/N have fucked someone before me” Harrison says, scoffing “oh my god I have to tell Y/N, she’s gonna love this” Harrison says, laughing. The mentioning of your name causes Tom to cough whilst drinking his water and choke for a second. Harrison gives Tom a confused side eye.   
“Wait so when did she leave?” Harrison asks, furrowing his brows   
“Uhh well she...” Tom says, scratching the back of his neck again, and Harrison’s eyes widen   
“Holy shit is she still here??!” Harrison’s whispers, glancing towards Tom’s closed bedroom door.   
It was this moment that you decided enough was enough, and you sat up on the sofa and stood up, with the blanket wrapped around you. Both boys were equally shocked. Okay perhaps Harrison was more shocked.   
“Yeah I’m uh still here” you say, a small smirk on your face   
Harrison is just speechless. You see the cogs turning in his head, as his brows furrow and hands gesture between you and Tom “you? And Tom? Y/N and you? What the fuck no way?? What is going on can someone please explain to me why you’re naked” Harrison asks, dumbfounded   
“Well I would have my bra on, but it’s currently on the floor behind you” You say, pointing behind Harrison, whilst Tom stifles a laugh  
Harrison looks between the two of you, still confused, “so you guys fucked??”   
Tom is the first to answer this time, “Yeah Uhh we did, and the other night as well”  
“How long has this been going on for??” Harrison asks   
“Legit being totally honest a few nights ago was the first ever time, this is really new” you say, gesturing between you and Tom.   
“This? What is this??” Harrison asks  
You and Tom look at each other in question and burst out laughing   
“Yeah uh neither of us are entirely sure mate” Tom says.   
Harrison closes his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath, “there’s so much joke material here I really don’t know where to start”   
“I love how that’s the first thing you say” you say, laughing  
“Oh trust me, I have about a million questions, but they can wait” he says, “first I need to take the piss out of Y/N for standing here wearing nothing but Tom’s manky old Spider-Man blanket”   
“Oh fuck off you div” you say laughing, and shoving him as you walk round the living room trying to find your clothes “I have work soon, I need to change”   
“Brilliant. That’s brilliant. Your clothes are literally strewn across Tom’s living room. If you’d have told 8 year old me that the scrawny girl from across the street would be naked in Tom’s living room I would not have believed a word of it” Harrison says, laughing  
“Oh trust me mate, me neither” Tom adds, chuckling, whilst throwing you your jeans. You just roll your eyes and take your clothes into the bathroom. This leaves Harrison and Tom stood in the living room.   
“Oh my fucking god Tom I’m still in shock” Harrison says “Y/N” “you and Y/N” he repeats, scoffing and laughing.   
“Yeah yeah alright mate we get it, reign it in” Tom says, laughing   
“Oh dude there is no way I’m ever reigning this in. No chance in hell” Harrison says, getting a glass of water from the kitchen.   
“Dickhead” Tom says, rolling his eyes “you see this is why we didn’t tell you”   
“Yeah I’d like to add that I’m offended I wasn’t told, although that was pretty funny finding out like that” Harrison says, “anyways before Y/N comes back mate you gotta give me the details” He says, waggling his eyebrows  
“Haz wtf do you mean by details you creep” Tom asks, laughing  
“Oh come on, what was she like??” Harrison asks   
“I told you earlier, fucking good” Tom says, a smirk growing on his face   
“Well I can tell by that smirk that I’m not getting anything out of you” Harrison says, rolling his eyes  
“Let’s just say I’m glad there was no one home to hear us” Tom says  
Harrison raises his eyebrow and slightly grimaces, “okay right I’m happy for you two and all but let’s just all remember that we grew up together”   
Tom laughs, and puts his hands up in mock surrender as he walks away into his room to grab a hoodie   
Harrison is left standing in the middle of the room wondering what the fuck is happening but also loving the fact that he now has an infinite amount of material to use against the two of you. This should be fun, he thinks, smirking to himself.


	8. Harrison fucking Osterfield

You step out of the steamy shower and dry your hair in a towel and wrap your body in another towel. Jesus, Tom’s towels are so fucking nice, you think, as you grab your toothbrush and toothpaste. Your thoughts are interrupted by the boys’ voices in the living room,   
“Let’s just say I’m glad there was no one home to hear us” you hear Tom say to Harrison, and you laugh and shake your head, partly in disbelief that you’re fucking Tom and also partly in lust as you bite your lip, remembering exactly what you two got up to the previous night. You drop your towel after you start brushing your teeth, and pop your headphones in as you usually do when you get ready for work, not wanting to inflict the whole house with your music taste.   
“Y/N are you out?” Harrison shouts from the living room, before coming over to knock on the door which doesn’t have a lock (long story involving an out of hand game of hide and seek years ago) “Oi I need to piss are you done” he repeats, before opening the door and seeing you in a black thong, leaning over to grab a bra.   
“Oh shit fuck bollocks” Harrison says, pulling the door closed as you screech “Haz!!! What the fuck are you doing?? You could’ve knocked you perv” you say  
“I did I swear!! You just couldn’t hear me because of your stupid headphone habit” he replies, rolling his eyes and shaking his head   
“What’s going on?” Tom asks, coming downstairs   
“Hahah nothin mate don’t worry” Harrison says, patting Tom on the shoulder   
Suddenly you come out of the bathroom buttoning up your work shirt and then placing your hands on your hips,  
“Haz just walked in on me naked” you say, jokingly glaring at Harrison, with a glint of mischief in your eyes   
“What the hell Haz??” Tom says turning to face Harrison wide eyed and evidently pissed off.   
“Hey hey hey!” Haz says, holding his hands up in surrender “I called her but she didn’t answer, it’s not like I just walked in to get a good look alright, I’m not Tom!” Harrison says with a laugh, which earns him a glare from Tom. “Anyway you weren’t naked Y/N, all I saw was some arse and a bit of tit, stop freaking out dude” Harrison says with a laugh as he turns away to go to the bathroom. At this point, Tom’s jaw is clenched and his hands are balled into fists, before he can say anything, Harrison turns around and winks “not like it’s anything I haven’t seen before eh?” Before he laughs and closes the door.   
“You’re such a twat you fucking know that right?” Tom calls after him, shaking his head  
“You’re a bigger twat sweetheart!” Harrison replies, making you laugh and Tom smirk regrettably.   
“God you two are insufferable” you say, taking your phone off charge and putting it in your bag   
“Not what you were saying last night darlin” Tom says with a smirk as he wraps his arms around your waist from behind and attaches his lips to your neck   
“Tommmmmmmm” you say, wriggling in his arms, but he’s got so strong recently you can’t break free “I need to go to work, I can’t just deal with your horny ass all day” you say, as he makes his way up your neck and onto your jawline.   
“Mmm you love it babe” Tom murmurs into your skin and you turn in his arms to face him, before he leans in and attaches his lips onto yours, gently at first, but when you start to kiss back, it becomes passionate and hard, as he nibbles on your lips and snakes his hands down to cup and squeeze your ass. You moan into the kiss, which only makes him dominate you more, slipping his tongue past your lips. You break the kiss and catch your breath as Tom protests,  
“Oh come on love it was just getting good!” He says like a sulking kid   
“Tommy I have to go to work you know that!” You reply, straightening up your clothes.   
“Have a day offffff come on pleaseeee just for me?” Tom says, giving you his puppy eye look   
“Someone’s got to earn the cash mister” you reply, laughing “you’re not worth a day off, maybe Haz is...” you joke “but not you babe” you say, laughing with a smirk on your face as you see Tom’s jaw clench and head shaking   
“God I hate you” Tom says   
“Not what you were saying last night darlin” you say, mocking Tom from earlier as you walk towards the door  
“For fucks sake Y/N” Tom says, laughing “have a good day then”   
“And youuuu” you reply, and then with a glint in your eye as you go out the door you shout “byeeee Harrison have a good day babe” before closing the door behind you, giggling as you hear Tom curse under his breath.   
-  
You’d just finished work when you heard your phone ping and saw that it was your group chat with the boys. 

T - Haz and I are going bowling tonight are you free?   
Y - might be able to squeeze you in somewhere on my calendar  
T - so kind so gracious   
Y - wow that’s a posh word for you   
T - shut up   
H - woooooooohooooooooo I love third wheeling   
T - I reckon you actually get a kick from it  
Y - Oi you can find a hot chick at the bowling alley   
T - who actually still says hot chick   
Y - I do dipshit   
H - yesss I’m buzzed to hook up with 52 year old Amanda   
T - Haz likes a cougar  
H - fuck off   
T - that’s just what I got from your search history mate   
Y - hahahahaha   
H - bet your search history isn’t much different twat   
T - I don’t watch porn dumbass   
H - that is the biggest lie you’ve ever fucking told  
Y - yeah I’m with Haz on this one   
Y - I guarantee you do   
T - don’t need porn do I Y/N?   
H - oh ffs   
Y - it’s a shame I do :/   
H - HAHAHAHAHA   
T - not convinced   
Y - I’m good at faking don’t worry x   
H - this just gets better and better 

Tom Holland has left the chat 

Y - banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyaaaaa! Sorry I took ages to update and that it’s a lil short, but let me know if you want me to continue and if you like it :) xxx


	9. Bowling and Bandanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the bandana obsession a while back? Yeah think of that whilst you read this ;)

You met the boys at the local bowling alley, which is just down the road from your houses, and you see that Tom is wearing a yellow bandana on his head. Your first reaction is to laugh as you walk towards them, but then you realise, fuck he looks good in bandanas. Tom looks up as you near them, and smirks when he sees you obviously eyeing him up.   
“Like what you see?” Tom asks you, making Harrison look up and roll his eyes when he realises what’s going on   
You laugh and reply “ooo yeah Haz this shirt looks so good on you”   
This makes Harrison crack up, blow you a kiss and say, “thanks sweetheart”. Tom has his right eyebrow raised and jaw clenched, “wow you really need to get some new material Y/N, it’s getting old now” he says, shaking his head   
“Seems to be having the desired effect” you reply with a wink, folding your arms “so why the fuck you wearing a bandana Holland?”   
“They’re useful, you know, good for keeping my hair back” He says, putting his hands on his hips indignantly   
“Rightttt” you say, sceptical  
“Plus I look fit” he says with a smirk   
“You wish” Harrison says with a laugh “right why are we just standing here, let’s go in” he says, turning on his feet and walking in front of you and Tom. You look up at Tom, who has snakes his arm round your waist, and is subtly running his fingers up and down your waist.   
“Okay I give in you do look pretty fit with that on” you murmur into his ear as you walk through the doors of the bowling alley. Tom turns to you with a smug smile on his face, “knew it”.   
“Oi lovebirds I got alley 5” Harrison shouts from a few metres in front of you guys  
“I am so gonna win” you say to Tom   
“As if! I am literally the reigning champion whenever we go bowling” Tom exclaims   
“Hey I won that one time!” You say, shoving his shoulder   
“Oh was that the time you used the fucking child’s aid thingy so all you had to do was let go of the ball??” Tom asks, raising an eyebrow   
“Oi fuck off I’ll have you know there’s a lotta skill involved in that and I just happened to master it” you reply, laughing   
“Oh bullshit” Tom says with a laugh   
“Yeah I’m with Tom on this one” Harrison says as you join him at alley 5 “you cheated so bad that game Y/N”  
“Fine fine! Doesn’t mean I ain’t gonna win this time” you say with a sigh   
“Miracles do happen” Harrison mutters under his breath to Tom, making them both crack up. You shake your head and the pair of them, before an idea pops into your head.   
“Oi Haz it’s your turn to get the drinks” you say  
“Yeah yeah I’ll be back in a sec” he says, before stopping and turning back and pointing his finger at the two of you “don’t you dare fuck whilst I’m at the bar”   
“Fineeee we’ll wait until you get back Haz!” You shout after him   
“Wouldn’t want you to miss out!” Tom adds, laughing as Haz rolls his eyes.   
“In all seriousness though” you murmur in Tom’s ear, catching his attention, “how about we make a lil bet?” Tom turns to you,   
“That does sound promising” he replies “especially because I’m bound to win” he says, a smug smile on his face, as he loosely wraps his arms around your waist, his hands on the top of your ass, your hands on his chest.   
“Don’t get cocky yet mister” you say, poking his chest “right so if I win I get to choose what we do tonight and if you win, you get to choose”   
Tom’s eyebrows scrunch slightly in confusion “what do you mean choose what we do?” He says, not catching on  
“God you’re slow” you say, rolling your eyes “I mean you’d have the power to do whatever you want with me...” Tom’s eyes widen “...but only if you win! And if I win, then I have the power” you say, with a wink.   
“Whatever I want??” Tom questions, a glint forming in his eye  
“Well you’ve got to win first but yeahhh” you say “shit here comes Haz, alright, we got a deal?” You ask   
“Hell yeah we do” Tom says with a smirk, “I better start planning”   
“God you’re so cocky” you say  
“And you love it” he murmurs in your ear, before kissing your neck and then pulling away to take the drinks from Harrison.   
“Right let’s get this show on the road” Harrison says, walking up to take the first bowling ball   
“I am so looking forward to winning” Tom says to Harrison, but glances at you with a smirk  
Harrison bowls his first ball and miraculously gets a strike, which results in an over the top celebration “yesssss in your face losers, don’t be so sure of yourself Tommy boy” Harrison shouts, patting Tom on the back as he rolls his eyes and goes over to choose his ball.   
“Oh yeah Tom,” you say cheekily “Harrison could win...” to which Harrison gives you a slightly confused look, whereas Tom’s head snaps round and glares at you, before slightly pouting and taking his shot. Of course the idiot got a strike. Of course you scored 3. Arghhh why were you so shit at bowling, you question yourself, as the boys tease you. But you smirk and think to yourself, as much as having power over Tom would be good, subconsciously you think when you made that bet you were hoping he would win... you knew that boy had another side to him, and that made you very very curious.   
Unsurprisingly, Tom won. God, the look he gave you when the results were totalled up was one of the hottest things you’ve ever seen (definitely rivalled by the sight of his head between your thighs).   
“Yeah yeah we get it, you won mate” Harrison says, rolling his eyes like the sore loser he is, “you can stop shrieking now”   
“Sorry that you’re such a bad loser Haz, some of us have things to celebrate” Tom says, shooting you a cheeky glance at his last words that, unbeknown to Harrison, have an entirely different meaning.   
“You’re such a div” Harrison says with a laugh, “right, well I’m going home now cause if I’m here much longer I think you two might actually die from eye-fucking each other”, he says, as he hugs you and Tom before walking towards the door.   
There’s a moment where you and Tom are just staring at each other, and you could swear Tom bit his lip, before he steps towards you and kisses you softly, bringing your body closer to his. You kiss him back, and it deepens, as you both forget for a minute that you’re actually still in the bowling alley. He pulls back abruptly and both of you are breathless,   
“We uh we should go back to mine” you say, gripping his collar with your hands that were previously on his face,   
“Thought I had control tonight darlin?” Tom says with a smirk  
“Oh so you don’t want to get laid tonight? Yeah good plan let’s just stay here” you joke   
“Oh fuck off, let’s get out of here” he says, laughing and grabbing your hand  
You both almost run out of the alley and down the street to your house, hands interlocked,  
“My parents aren’t home tonight either”, you murmur into his ear as you near your house   
“Well that’s perfect then isn’t it?” Tom says to you, “no one to stop you from being as loud as you’d like to be” he adds, smirking   
“Who says I’m gonna be loud?” You ask with a laugh   
“Oh trust me love you’re not even gonna be able to control yourself when I’m finished with you” He says, kissing your neck as you unlock your front door.  
“Sounds promising” you say with a wink as you let yourselves in.   
As soon as Tom kicks the door shut behind you, he turns you round and kisses you against the door, letting his cold hands roam under your shirt and making you inhale sharply at the temperature. But that quickly leaves your mind, as you feel his tongue slide over your lower lip, and part your lips to allow him to deepen the kiss. It’s messy but god it is so fucking hot. He’s pushed your jacket off of your shoulders, giving him more access to your neck, where you know he’s leaving marks, and his hands are busy battling with your bra strap behind you. Surprisingly, he undoes it in record time, allowing his hands to palm your heaving tits, paying particular attention to your hardening nipples. You gasp as he pinches your right nipple, which only makes him smirk in your kiss, and take advantage of the access you’ve just given him to your mouth. He’s in such a dominant mood tonight and you are loving it. This is the side of Tom that you thought was there.   
Suddenly, he breaks off the kiss, leaving you panting and he grabs your wrist and just says, “upstairs”, and you follow him up to your bedroom. He’s been there enough times to know where it is in the dark, but the difference is this time, he won’t just be imagining having you naked underneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! I finally updated this fic wooooooooo, sorry it’s been sooooo long my loves :) If you want me to carry on (because I have quite a few chapters planned now - including a very smutty next chapter after this one) please do comment or I won’t know if any of you still like it! Lots of love as always x


	10. Icy

All the lights were off upstairs and you both clumsily fall into your room, you collapsing onto your bed whilst Tom fumbles for the light switch   
“Hey leave it” you whisper   
“Why are you whispering babe?” Tom asks with a laugh, coming over to the bed and crawling on top of you so that your faces are inches apart as he keeps himself up on his arms. For a moment you’re just breathing and staring into his brown eyes that you’re sure were never that dark.   
“Thought I’d save my breath” you whisper seductively and you can’t help but bite your bottom lip as you watch Tom’s jaw clench.   
Tom slowly lowers his head to your right ear and leaves his lips infuriatingly close to your ear as you feel his hot breath whisper “You’re definitely going to need it darling”. Before you get the chance to respond, Tom leaps up and is suddenly out the door of your bedroom and going downstairs.  
“What the fuck?” You ask the empty space, sitting up confused.   
In less than 2 minutes Tom is coming back up the stairs and walks through your bedroom door holding two glasses of what looks like your dad’s whiskey and ice.   
“Thirsty were you?” You ask, raising your right eyebrow   
Tom rolls his eyes at you and passes you a glass whilst staying stood up at the end of your bed sipping on the straight whiskey. As you bring the glass up to your lips you stare at him, and you’ve never seen him like this. Fuck he’s hot. He’s taken his bandana off and has hung it on the bedpost and now he’s just looking at you with those godforsaken eyes and clenching that stupid jaw. It really isn’t stupid. Christ it’s making you wetter than you’ve ever been as you imagine that jaw between your legs. Tom 100% knows what your thinking and smirks as you realise you literally have no whiskey left and your mouth is open wantonly. His tongue slowly drags along his bottom lip and the tease has the cheek to bite his bottom lip. Two can fucking play at that game.   
You slowly put your glass down on your bedside table and take an ice cube out of the glass as Tom puts his glass down and folds his arms looking at you with an smirky stare. You pull the ice cube up your chest and gasp at the cold feeling against your hot skin before crooking your neck to the side and pulling the ice cube up onto your neck towards your sweet spot.   
For a moment Tom looks tantalised and you know you’ve won, but he suddenly moves towards you, pushing you back onto the bed as you feel his weight on top of you. He takes the ice cube out of your hand and holds it in front of your face,   
“Only I get to use this tonight, yes?” He says in a low tone   
“I was pretty good with it though” you reply with a smirk as you feel him grind down on you   
“I’m in charge and you know it Y/N” Tom says dominantly “any more from you and I think there’ll need to be punishments, don’t you?” He asks with a smirk   
“Got it” you say breathlessly   
“Got it what?” Tom asks with a piercing stare   
“You can’t be serious” you say with a laugh, and see his right eyebrow raise but he says nothing, simply staring into you expectantly   
You open your mouth “oh you are serious? Okay right we’ll fine by me. Got it.... sir” you say with a smirk.  
“Much better” he replies before putting the ice cube in his mouth and leaning down to kiss you. His lips are warm but as his tongue pushes into your mouth you feel the coldness of the ice against your own tongue and you moan at the feeling. God it feels so good. Both his tongue and the ice get lost in your mouth and you feel your core getting wetter by the second as Tom’s bulge is less than subtle. His weight against your body is not the only thing turning you on, as he grinds his bulge into you and roams his hands over your body, before taking your top off and brushing your already undone bra off of your body which is covered in a sheen of sweat despite the addition of the ice. Tom breaks the kiss once the ice has melted and leaves you panting. You watch him sit up and pick up another ice cube from your glass but this time leaves it between his fingers as he returns to his position on top of you, bringing the ice cube between the two of you and whilst maintains eye contact with you, slowly drags it down your neck until it reaches your tit and he cocks his head, bites his lip and then brings it to your hardened nipple. He circles your nipple with the ice cube and does this for the next few minutes, alternating between nipples until you’re head is thrown back and you cannot stop yourself from uncontrollably moaning.   
“P..pleaseee Tom, Tom please I c..can’t cope I..I need you now” you pant   
Tom laughs and pops the ice cube into your mouth “Oh darling we have just got started and by the time I’ve finished you will be begging me to fuck you” you moan and he carries on “and if you’re a very very good girl I’m sure I’ll be able to comply” whilst you feel his hand trailing up your leg under your skirt, his fingers deftly stroking your thigh as you squirm I’m pleasure and desire underneath him. He breaks you out of your spell and you snap open your eyes as he suddenly and strongly squeezes your thigh and you meet his sultry gaze before he says in a gravelly voice with his signature smirk,   
“But bad girls don’t get what they want, and you see Y/N, bad girls have to be punished”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be continued in the next chapter ;) Please let me know what suggestions you have for the rest of this story as I’m happy to keep it going and wondered if you guys have any wishes! The more jealous and smuttier the better ;) love you guys x

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!! This is only my second fic so please please please leave comments if you liked it, and then I’ll carry on the series :)


End file.
